dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fascination MAXX
Song Information Artist: 100-200-400 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Genre: SuperNOVA BEAT (SuperNOVAビート) BPM: 100-400 Length: 1:42 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ SuperNOVA Pack 2 *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) DDR SuperNOVA Greatest Hits 2 Pack Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *Fascination MAXX is part of the MAX series of songs. The other songs are: **MAX 300 by Ω, from DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution 6thMIX-. **MAXX UNLIMITED by Z, from DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-. **The legend of MAX by ZZ, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **MAX. (period) by 2MB, from the Japanese CS release of Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **ΔMAX by DM Ashura, from DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3 and DanceDanceRevolution X2. *A remix of Fascination MAXX by 2MB, Fascination ~eternal love mix~, is also on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA, as another EXTRA STAGE song. *Another remix of Fascination MAXX by Cally & Juice, titled Fascination MAXX (Cally & Juice's Maxximum Overload Mix), appears on the DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA Limited Edition Music Sampler album. Trivia *Fascination MAXX is one of the boss songs on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA, accessible as an EXTRA STAGE song on All Music mode. **It is also the One More Extra Stage song on beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD, after beating VANESSA as the Extra Stage. *Fascination MAXX is one of the first 3 songs to have a Challenge chart that is rated Level 18 on DDR X's new difficulty scale of 1 to 20. The other two are Healing-D-Vision and Fascination ~eternal love mix~. It is also the first song to have an Expert chart rated Level 17. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart uses a portion of Fascination MAXX's Expert/Challenge chart, while Double Expert uses Difficult instead. *Fascination MAXX's Double Expert and Challenge charts had timing fixes on DDR X. **As such, their Freeze values also decreased in DDR X. *On DDR S+, Fascination MAXX's BPM is wrongly displayed as 100-401. *According to NAOKI, MAX 300, the Extra Stage song of DDRMAX, originally was set to run at 400 BPM. However, it was too fast. The 400 BPM would later be used for Fascination MAXX. *Fascination MAXX's Single Challenge chart originally had the highest Stream value of any Single Play chart, at 200. It was later lowered to 160.248 (160) in DDR X2, with the addition of 888. 888 currently holds the highest Stream value of 200 for its Single Challenge chart. *The vast majority of Fascination MAXX's regular 4th notes actually land on non-4th notes, in this order: 8th, and 24th. **This makes the song very useless in note option. Song Production information This is one of the songs where unbelievable speed fluctuation has become a vital part of the song, and is the key factor of sharpening this song's difficulty. While trying to keep this song on top of "DDR"'s difficulty, it's just 1 of the games that we want to place a challenging song! Trying passing it! Provided you have the skills necessary for passing it, of course. Try paying attention to the beat of the song. You might lose your focus like as if you were dancing! < From Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA's official website > Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:MAX series